Reminiscence
by Charcoal Hearts
Summary: Yuna looking back a while after the ending of FFX, I'm guessing (I haven't finished FFX and I haven't even started FFX-2). It's a one shot. Songfic.


(A/N): Ok, I haven't actually seen the ending of FFX so I just guessed. And this is a songfic with One Year Six Months by Yellowcard. I love that song. I had to put it somewhere! Oh, yeah, and its in Yuna's POV looking back at the ending scene. And I _would _put in a memory of their last moment but...i dont know what that last moment is so...problem. Anyway, hope its accurate. Happy reading! And as always, know that I _love_ reviews. hint hint hint

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy X or anything else from FFX

Reminiscence

He promised me. He promised. It hurt to see him leave. Like the empty feeling you get, walking home alone from a wild, noisy blitzball game. He was brave: He said he'd show me to Zanarkand. I was weak: I believed him.

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
__So I will not forget, I will not forget…_

He took with him a part of me, and never gave it back. And then he left. Leaving nothing but memories. But I still remember…everything about him. The childish grin he wore when he was up to something. His electric blue eyes that seemed to shine so bright when he talked to me. The intense look that filled his face when he was thinking. His voice filled with determination. His laughter bringing warmth to my ears. Thinking about him makes rivulets of saltwater fall down my cheeks: I'm watching him leave all over again.

_How this felt one year six months ago, I know_  
_I cannot forget, I cannot forget…_

That's all I have left. Memories of Him. Memories…that I keep laminated so they won't fade, won't tear, won't stain. Memories that I can always remember.

_I'm falling into memories of you_  
_Things we used to do…_

I guess wounds like this never really heal. There is no healing in Love. I'll move on, but I won't let go. I'll never let go.

_Follow me there, a beautiful somewhere  
__A place that I can share…with you…_

You can't fill that empty hole in your heart no matter how much you put into it. That hole has no bottom. It goes on and on…forever. An abyss. So you learn to work your way around it. You learn to live with it. Because you have to- Life goes on, and you can't be left behind.

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
__It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget..._

Sometimes I wonder what would happen, if I turned back time and steered myself out of that past before it would be too late. How it'd feel to never have met him at all…you can't miss what you never had, right? But then, I snatch back those thoughts and bury them deep, in the darkest corner of my mind, before they can form into wishes upon my tongue. It's not what I want, I know. It's not what I want.

_Being on this road is anything but sure  
__Maybe we'll forget. I hope we don't forget…_

To be with him–that's what I wanted. And I treasured every moment of it. He knew how to make me truly happy. He made me Forget…my duty, my state, my destiny. He could throw back that blanket of sorrow that smothered us all, even though it was just for one moment. One moment. It was all I needed to move on.

_I'm falling into memories of you  
__Things we used to do..._

If only I could say that I had no idea this would happen, that it was totally unexpected. No way to be prevented. But it wasn't. Sin was his link to Spira. Without Sin, he would be back in Zanarkand, and I would never see him again. I knew this, and I could tell he knew too…everywhere we went, everyone we met reeked of the truth. It was the unspoken reality that we kept locked in the deepest chambers of our minds. We understood, all too well that we could not look back, for the past was a burden that slowed us down. Nor could we look forward, for the future was a mountain that crushed our hopes. So we did the only thing we could do…

We closed our eyes.

_Follow me there, a beautiful somewhere  
__A place that I can share…with you..._

Only then, was impossible turned to possible. Light as feathers, we could dance, sing, float, laugh, and most cherished of all…Fly.

_Close up these eyes_  
_Try not to cry  
__All that I got to pull me through  
__Is memories of you…_

After all that time…praying, fighting, struggling, wishing, sacrificing, all for the good of Spira, I had only one wish for myself…

_I'm falling into memories of you,  
__Things we used to do…_

And the world would not give it to me.


End file.
